


Darling hold my hand

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tifosi gather to support Ferrari. Reader fears getting lost in the crowd. Part three of my Sebastian imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because of a gif, and I wrote a short drabble about it. I'm not too happy with this and debated whether I was going to put this on AO3 but then decided I'm giving into doubt if I don't. So here's part four, it's also on Wattpad.

 The murmur and excitement of the crowd wash over you as you walk through the pitlane. The Italian Grand Prix always drew in a large crowd, the Tifosi wanting to cheer on Ferrari.

  This was your first year in Ferrari driving alongside Sebastian Vettel. You were also the first female driver to drive for the Scuderia and the expectation of the home crowed threatened to drown you.

You found yourself thankful that Sebastian was with you, he seemed to know how to react to the huge crowds. You walked beside him, looking around you in amazement and wonder at the amount of Ferrari flags hanging from the grandstands and the sea of red as fans walked down the pitlane.

You can feel eyes on you and you suddenly feel very small under the gaze of the media and the fans. This was an important race, you could not afford to mess it up.  

As you walked with Sebastian, you were aware of the crowd seeming to get bigger. Fans wanted to get closer to Sebastian, media wanted to talk to the two of you. The crowds seemed to push and try to tear you apart and you suddenly fear getting lost in the crowds.

You don't particularly like being crowded. It makes you feel fenced in, trapped with no escape. You feel like you're on a verge of a panic attack as you try not to focus on the crowd,  so you reach out to Sebastian without thinking and grab hold of his hand.

Sebastian almost stops once he feels your hand in his and he turns around to shoot you a puzzled glance. You look up at him and you're about to explain but realisation suddenly dawns on his face as he sees the fear in your eyes and he merely keeps going, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

You breathe a sigh of relief and the feeling of Sebastian's hand in yours gives you a focus point to keep going through the crowd.

Pretty soon you reach the Ferrari garage and go inside. Once there you let go of Sebastian's hand and immediately go to the back of the room, you need space. You need to breathe for a second. You had not expected a crowd that big.

As you're taking some deep breaths, you are made aware of someone coming to stand behind you. You turn around and come face to face with Sebastian.

"Hey" you say in a quiet voice. He gives you a gentle smile in return.

"Were you just holding my hand?" he asks quietly, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah" you say sheepishly "sorry, that crowd was huge and I suddenly panicked and I did it without thinking"

"No need to say sorry" Sebastian says gently, reaching over to touch your shoulder "you looked really pale, I wanted to see how you were"

"I'm fine now" you say, smiling at him "just needed to breathe for a second"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in F1 if you don't like huge crowds?" Sebastian asks curiously.

You snort, Sebastian is always like this. Wanting to know things. You look at him and shrug "I do it because I love racing, and yes I don't like crowds but usually they are smaller then this. This" you pointed towards the opening of the garage "was just nuts"

"It always is here, Ferrari has a history" Sebastian agrees, turning to look outside. He looks back at you and his eyes soften "don't worry, I'll help you through his weekend"

"Thank you" you say softly.

Sebastian gently takes your hand in his and squeezes it. Then leans over to give you a soft kiss. You kiss him back gently and when you part, Sebastian touches his forehead to yours. You look into his blue eyes and feel calm wash over you. So long as you had Sebastian everything would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
